Question: Gabriela rode her bike for a total of $108$ kilometers over the past $9$ days, and she rode the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Gabriela ride her bike each day?
Solution: The number of kilometers biked each day is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of days that Gabriela went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $108\text{ kilometers} \div 9\text{ days}$ $108\text{ kilometers} \div 9\text{ days} = 12 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Gabriela biked $12$ kilometers each day.